The Most Joyful Season
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Christmas time is meant to be the most joyful season. For some, however, joy is not always an option. Drabble collection, largely Death Eater and Black family-centric, for the adventdrabbles community on insanejournal. Complete.
1. Back Home

Author's Notes: Written for the adventdrabbles community on insanejournal.

* * *

**Title**: Back Home  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 245  
**Pairing**: Bellatrix/Rodolphus  
**Prompt**: #1 – Ringing Christmas bells  
**Warnings**: None  
**Disclaimer**: JKR owns, I do not, I make no money  
**Notes**: Also for silenced doubts' Song of the Week Mini-Competition

)O(

Rodolphus's wife looked beautiful in the snow. Ethereal… beautiful… like a goddess…

Like a cruel, cruel goddess.

"I wish you'd tell me where you're going…" he said tentatively.

"Don't be pathetic, Rod," she snapped at him. "You knew what sort of life you were getting when you married me."

"But the holidays are so close… you will be home for Christmas, won't you?" After the horrendous Christmas Rodolphus had had last year, when Bellatrix had stayed out all night with the Dark Lord, he would have given anything for her to stay.

"Of course – Jesus, Rodolphus, I won't be gone very long," she told him. "A few days… you'll hardly even notice."

"Won't I?" Rodolphus felt bitterness welling in his stomach, though he did his best not to show it. _How dare she act like this towards me? Any other man would have gone, after last year…_

"Trust me," she told him. "And you shouldn't complain so anyhow – I'm only leaving you to do the Dark Lord's work. You oughtn't begrudge me that."

Then she was gone. The sound of her disapparating cracked through the air, then the echo faded, slowly blending out into the sound of bells.

That had been the first of November.

Christmas was close, and she wasn't back home yet.

Rodolphus stood in the doorway, listening to the bells – heralding Christmas – ringing just as they had the night she had gone away, and hoping to God that she'd come back home.


	2. Home for Christmas

**Title**: Home for Christmas  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Bellatrix and Narcissa (non-romantic)  
**Rating**: G  
**Author**: gamma_orionis  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles - #2 – Gingerbread men  
**Warnings**: None  
**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to Ms. Rowling and I make no money off this.

)O(

Narcissa and Bellatrix sat in their parlour, a tray of gingerbread men, just made by the house elves, between them. At only eight and thirteen years old, Christmas was a pleasant, quiet time for them.

"Where's Daddy?" Narcissa asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence.

Bellatrix started. She looked sharply at her younger sister. "He is away. He is doing the Dark Lord's work. You know that."

"I know… but I miss him sometimes," Narcissa remarked

"I know you do."

"When's he going to be home for Christmas?" Narcissa asked, biting the head off her gingerbread man.

"He isn't," Bellatrix told her.


	3. Please, God

**Title**: Please, God  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Character**: Andromeda**  
Word Count**: 278  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #3 – candlelight  
**Warnings**: Religion

)O(

Andromeda hugged herself as the churchgoers poured out, passing by her without seeing her. She bowed her head to avoid eye contact, winter wind whipping her hair into her face.

At last, the last of the churchgoers trickled away, and Andromeda, taking a deep breath, stepped inside.

It had been a long time since she had been inside a church, and she paused for a moment, glancing around nervously.

"Can I help you, my child?"

Her head snapped up to look at the priest who had spoken. He was elderly and had a warm, gentle smile.

"I- I-" Andromeda stammered. "I'm… Ted Tonks' wife… He was baptized here… I am allowed in, aren't I?" she added nervously.

"Of course, child. You are welcome here."

Andromeda sighed with relief. "I… could I light a candle?"

"Pardon me, child?"

"A candle." She indicated the tall white tapers that lined the room. "Could I light a candle and say a prayer, please?"

"Oh…" He nodded. "Of course… please do. That is what they are there for, after all."

Andromeda dug into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a bit of muggle change that Ted had given her. She put it into the donations box, then struck a match the way Ted had taught her and knelt down in front of a candle, touching the match to the wick.

"Dear God," she said quietly enough that the priest wouldn't hear her, but, she hoped, God would, "please protect my sisters… Especially Bellatrix… and please, God, make sure they know I love them." She hesitated for a second, then whispered, "that's all, God. Amen."

And she stood and left the church.


	4. Isn't It Lovely

**Title**: Isn't It Lovely  
**Characters**: Lucius/Narcissa, Draco  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #4 – tinsel  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

"There!" Narcissa lowered her wand, pleased at the perfect drape of the tinsel on the Christmas tree. She turned to Lucius, beaming. "What do you think?"

"I think you have not lost your eye for detail, my dear," Lucius said smoothly.

Narcissa beamed, and moved to the cradle, lifting her baby.

"Isn't it lovely?" cooed Narcissa, holding Draco up so he could touch the tinsel.

"Yes," Lucius said, looking at the picture that his wife, his son and the tree made. "It most certainly is." Then he added quietly, "One can almost forget the war."

Narcissa did not hear that.


	5. Ready

**Title**: Ready  
**Characters**: General Death Eaters  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #5 – Christmas market  
**Warnings**: Violence/death

)O(

The marketplace was bustling, full of cheerful, excited wizards, busy with Christmas shopping. They had no idea that their holiday cheer was about to come to an abrupt end.

Five men were making their way towards the centre of the market, and when they met there, they acknowledged each other with sombre nods before forming a small circle, facing outwards.

"Are we ready?" Lucius Malfoy asked, drawing his wand.

"Ready," said Rodolphus Lestrange, wand already in his hand.

"Ready," said Evan Rosier.

"Ready."

"Ready."

Then the five men raised their wands as one, uttered their curses, and watched bodies fall.


	6. No Woman Should Be

**Title**: No Woman Should Be**  
Characters**: Narcissa/Rodolphus  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 292  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #6 – Christmas kissing ball  
**Warnings**: Insinuations of sex

)O(

"Look." Rodolphus pointed up lazily, and Narcissa's eyes followed his finger, landing on the small cluster of evergreen twigs and holly berries suspended in midair a few feet above their heads.

"Oh…"

Lucius must have had the house elves hang the decorations. He had probably thought that he would have a chance to kiss Narcissa under the kissing ball. He had probably thought it romantic.

Of course, he couldn't have known that he and Bellatrix would be out on Christmas, leaving Narcissa and Rodolphus alone in Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa began to step out from beneath it, but Rodolphus caught her by the arm.

"Don't think you're getting out of being kissed by me, Cissa," he murmured, and then his firm lips pressed against hers, and Narcissa, against her will, melted into his arms.

He pulled back and smiled, then reached up, plucking a berry off the ball from high above Narcissa's head.

"I don't think we should be kissing," Narcissa murmured, blushing. She felt guilty for being with Rodolphus when Lucius and Bellatrix could be in mortal danger at that very moment.

"Don't be so _good_," Rodolphus told her. He dropped the berry on the ground and put his arms lightly around Narcissa's shoulders, breathing in her ear. "Here we are… we have a beautiful manor to ourselves… don't you think it could be fate that our spouses just happened to be called out on the same night?"

"I don't…" Narcissa whispered, but Rodolphus pressed his index finger against her lips, silencing her.

"No woman should be sleeping alone on Christmas," he whispered. "And as a gentleman… it is my responsibility to make sure that you do not have to."

Narcissa did not protest as Rodolphus led her towards her bedroom.


	7. On the Bridge

**Title**: On the Bridge  
**Characters**: Andromeda/Rabastan  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 230  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #7 – Kissing in the snow

)O(

The Bridge connected the Black and Lestrange estates, and it had always been a romantic spot for Andromeda and Rabastan. Much of their childhoods had been spent playing on the Bridge. Their first kiss had been shared there. And it had been the place Andromeda had chosen to tell Rabastan that she would not marry him.

Rabastan didn't say anything when she told him. He simply away, out over the frozen river, hugging himself tightly and bowing his head against the heavy snow.

"Rab…" Andromeda pleaded, "please don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry. Only cold."

"Don't pretend with me!" Andromeda grasped Rabastan's shoulder, pulling him around to face her. "You are angry! You're angry that I'm leaving you!"

"For a _Mudblood_!" Rabastan exploded. "For God's sake, Andromeda, how did you expect me to react?"

"I'm leaving because you're falling in with those- those _Death Eaters_!" cried Andromeda. "How do you expect _me_ to react? Am I supposed to just sit back and marry a _murderer_?"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't leave me!"

"If _you_ loved _me, _you wouldn't ask me to stay!"

They both went silence, glaring at each other as snowflakes swirled around them. At last, Rabastan let out a sigh.

"I do love you, though, Andromeda." He said quietly.

Andromeda said nothing, but when he leaned forwards and kissed her, she didn't push him away.


	8. God Rest Ye

**Title**: God Rest Ye  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Bellatrix/Rodolphus  
**Author**: gamma_orionis  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 160  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #8 – Carolling  
**Warnings**: Implied violence  
**Disclaimer**: It's all JKR's.

)O(

Bellatrix and Rodolphus were both immersed in reading when the sound of carollers singing was heard outside their door.

Bellatrix snapped her book shut immediately. "I'll get them," she said, hand already on her wand.

Rodolphus caught her arm. "No, Bella, wait!"

She paused, and the voices of the carollers could be made out.

"_God rest ye, merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay – remember Christ, our saviour, was born on Christmas day!_"

Bellatrix looked back at Rodolphus.

His expression was hopeful. "You used to love this song," he reminded her. "We used to dance to it at Christmas parties."

Bellatrix seemed to soften, but that lasted only a second.

"'Used to' is the important phrase there, Rodolphus," she snapped. "And I am certainly not going to let something I 'used to do' with you get in the way of me dealing with _carollers_."

She slapped out of the parlour, and Rodolphus waited, resigned, for the sounds of screaming to start.


	9. I Need a Drink

**Title**: I Need a Drink  
**Characters**: Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #9 – Eggnog

)O(

Lucius shivered, taking his wife's hand. "We're in too deep… the Dark Lord is mad," he whispered, looking desperately from Narcissa to Bellatrix. Narcissa nodded, but Bellatrix swelled indignantly.

"I don't believe you two!" she snarled. "Don't you realize you're ruining _me_ by behaving like such cowards? Mad, indeed!"

"Shut up, Bella!" snapped Narcissa.

Bellatrix's eyes bulged out. "How dare you–"

"I told you to shut up!"

Bellatrix whirled and stormed from the room, leaving the Malfoys alone.

There was a tense pause.

"I need a drink," Lucius mumbled.

"Have some eggnog," said Narcissa, shoving a glass at him.


	10. Master

**Title**: Master  
**Characters**: Bellatrix/Voldemort  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 300  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #10 – Polar bear fur  
**Warnings**: Sex

)O(

The Dark Lord's hands were on Bellatrix's body, and she was in heaven.

She lay naked on a blanket of white fur, the cold of the winter air and her Master's hands causing goose pimples to rise. Her eyes were hazy with lust as the Dark Lord stroked her.

"Mmmm… Master…" she moaned softly, gazing up at him.

He pinched her nipple gently while his other hand travelled down her stomach, then rested between her legs. He teased her, his skilled fingers touching her lightly as she trembled under his hand. He pulled away, and Bellatrix squirmed on the blanket, watching eagerly as he undid his robes.

"_Master…_"

She tried to sit up, wanting to be closer, but he pushed her down firmly against the fur with one hand while he used the other to guide himself inside her.

Bellatrix moaned, clutching at the soft fur. He had brought her so close to the brink already, and the very fact that it was the Dark Lord doing this to her…

It couldn't have been more than a minute of him working at her, of feeling his powerful body thrusting against hers, before she was over the edge. Her back arched, the pressure inside her unbearable, and then Bellatrix was lost in ecstasy.

She was aware of him spilling inside her and she felt the almost painful absence when he pulled out.

"Oh, Master…" she moaned, breast heaving. "Oh Master, that was…"

Through the whole act, he had made no sound, and he turned away from her now, pulling his robes back on, not even looking at her.

"Master?"

No reaction. He stood and left the room without a word.

Bellatrix sank back into the fur. He didn't want her.

She turned her head, buried her face in it, and cried.


	11. A Beautiful Night

**Title**: A Beautiful Night  
**Characters**: Abraxas Malfoy/Druella Black  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #11 – Silent night  
**Warnings**: Marital infidelity

)O(

"It's a beautiful night," whispered Druella. Cold wind whipped around her and Abraxas as they stood on the balcony of Black Manor. "The moon…"

"Pales in comparison to you," Abraxas told her.

Druella blushed. "You flatter." She dropped her head, allowing her pale curls to shield her face. "And… you should go… Cygnus will be back in the morning…"

"All the more reason to make the most of the night…"

Druella's breath caught as he pushed her slowly against the railing of the balcony, lips pressing against hers…

The silent night was disturbed only by their soft sighs of pleasure.


	12. Night Ride

**Title**: Night Ride  
**Characters**: Andromeda/Ted  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #12 – Sleigh Ride

)O(

Heavy snow had fallen all through the day, and at nightfall, Andromeda slipped from Black Manor and met Ted Tonks and his sleigh outside, as they had planned.

"Are you ready to go?" Ted asked.

Andromeda nodded.

He extended a hand, helping her up. Andromeda settled on the seat, tucked her heavy skirts around her legs and Ted smiled at her, then flicked his horse's reigns and the sleigh pulled away.

Andromeda leaned back and enjoyed being pulled through the darkness. She could almost pretend that she wouldn't be going back home.

But the ride was over far too soon.


	13. Beautiful Murder

**Title**: Beautiful Murder**  
Character**: Rabastan Lestrange  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #13 – Christmas ribbon  
**Warnings**: Murder, and Rabastan's sick sense of humour

)O(

Rabastan was an artful killer.

He didn't leave bodies strewn haplessly in his wake the way so many other Death Eaters did. He appreciated the beauty of murder, and he did everything he could to display that beauty.

So it was that on Christmas Eve, when he was called upon to kill yet another Auror, he put a bit of festive spirit into it.

When the Auror's body was found by his family on Christmas day, it was lying neatly across the hearth in front of the fire, with a large red bow, and a note that read _Happy Christmas._


	14. Fairy Lights

**Title**: Fairy Lights  
**Characters**: Rabastan and Rodolphus  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #14 – Fairy lights  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

"What're those?"

Rabastan jumped. He had been immersed in the process of hanging fairy lights around his bedroom, and the sound of his brother's voice made him jump and drop his wand.

"Oh," he said, turning around. "Just… decorating. For Christmas. I thought I'd put up some fairy lights…"

"Fairy lights?" Rodolphus made a face. "Those are for girls, Rab."

Rabastan shrugged. "I like them, though. Don't you ever like girl things?"

Rodolphus sighed impatiently, but then a little smile appeared on his face.

"Yes. Sometimes." He paused and considered his brother. "I guess they don't look bad after all…"


	15. Burning Chestnuts

**Title**: Burning Chestnuts  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Narcissa/Rodolphus  
**Author**: gamma_orionis  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #15 – Roasting chestnuts  
**Warnings**: Infidelity, implications of sex, het  
**Disclaimer**: Everything you see here belongs to JK Rowling

)O(

Narcissa was leaning over a pot, stirring the chestnuts she was roasting so they didn't burn, and she gasped as Rodolphus pulled her up and set her on the table, pressing his lips against hers.

"The chestnuts are going to burn…" she whispered.

"Let them," he told her. His hands were already moving up her skirt, along her slim thighs.

"I've never burned food before- Lucius will suspect–"

"Lucius won't suspect anything," Rodolphus told her. "Now kiss me, Cissa."

Narcissa did as he told her, melting into his arms even as the scent of burning chestnuts filled the room.


	16. Wedding Rings

**Title**: Wedding Rings  
**Characters**: Andromeda/Rabastan  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #16 – Five golden rings

)O(

The Black sisters were meant to share a wedding day.

They had all received their engagement rings on the same day – Bellatrix's from Rodolphus, Andromeda's from Rabastan, and Narcissa's from Lucius – lovely, simple gold bands. Excitement ran high, everyone eager for the imminent triple marriage.

But December 21st, the day of the wedding finally came, and Andromeda was not there. Bellatrix and Rodolphus and Narcissa and Lucius stood at the alter and received their rings, and Rabastan sat alone at the back of the church, holding the ring he had meant to give to Andromeda, tears dripping down his cheeks.


	17. Grow Up, Cissy

**Title**: Grow Up, Cissy  
**Characters**: Narcissa and Bellatrix  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #17 – Father Christmas  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

It was almost midnight on Christmas Eve when Narcissa tiptoed out of her bedroom. She got all the way down to the parlour before she was interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix demanded.

Narcissa jumped and spun around guiltily. "I- I was just- I wanted to see Father Christmas…"

Bellatrix grabbed her sister's arm.

"Don't be stupid, Cissy," she told her. "You're six years old, and that's old enough to know that Father Christmas doesn't exist."

Narcissa's pale eyes widened and filled with tears.

"He doesn't?"

"Oh, grow up, Cissy!" Bellatrix snapped, and she dragged her back up to bed.


	18. It Watched

**Title**: It Watched  
**Characters**: Druella/Abraxas  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #18 – Evergreen tree  
**Warnings**: Infidelity, incest if you think about it hard enough

)O(

An evergreen tree stood in the grounds of Black Manor.

It saw everything that happened upon those grounds. It witnessed Cygnus and Druella Black's wedding night, and the many nights that followed. It witnessed the birth of the first two daughters – both Black children through and through.

It oversaw the increasing presence of Abraxas Malfoy in the Manor.

It stood guard once, blocking the window, when Druella lay abed with a man who was not her husband.

It watched, nine months later, as a third daughter was born.

And over the next eleven years, it watched the Malfoy girl grow.


	19. Different from Home

**Title**: Different from Home  
**Characters**: Andromeda/Ted  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 200  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #19 – Santa hat  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

Andromeda was curled in her armchair in the flat she was sharing with Ted, reading a book. Snow fell outside the window. She raised her head, hearing the door open, and saw her husband stepping in, covered with snow.

"Hello, Dromeda!" he said brightly, shutting the door behind him. "It's cold out…"

Andromeda opened her mouth to respond, but she was distracted by the large red-and-white stocking cap on his head. "What on earth are you wearing, Ted?"

Ted looked confused. He reached up and touched his head. "It's… it's a hat."

"That's the silliest looking hat I've ever seen."

"Well, it's meant to be a Father Christmas hat, Dromeda…"

Andromeda stared, then burst into giggles. "A Father Christmas hat?"

"Well, yes. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Only on Christmas cards," Andromeda told him.

"Oh…" Ted looked self-conscious. "I'll just take it off, then…"

"No!" Andromeda shook her head. "It looks lovely. Keep it on."

That was one thing she truly loved about Ted. He could have silly ideas like wearing a Father Christmas hat, and she felt she could laugh at them without seeming childish. There was no forced dignity about Ted.

It was so different from home.


	20. Frigid

**Title**: Frigid  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Lucius/Narcissa  
**Author**: gamma_orionis  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #20 – Hot toddy

A few days after their bitterly disappointing honeymoon, Lucius sat in the kitchen, with a glass of hot cider, staring out the window at the swirling snow. The weather was icy. Just like his new wife.

Narcissa flitted into the kitchen, her pale hair full of snowflakes.

"Did you have a good time with your sisters?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, a lovely time." Narcissa didn't seem the least bit interested in her husband. She hung her cloak on a peg and turned to him. "Would you get me a hot drink, Lucius?" she asked. "I'm frigid."

"You certainly are," he muttered.


	21. A Piece

**Title**: A Piece  
**Character**: Regulus Black  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #20 – Icicles

)O(

Regulus sat upon his bed, turning the silver locket over and over in his hands. He shivered.

He held a piece of his Master's soul.

There was a part of him that had never expected things to come this far. Regulus was unused to feeling heroic. Surely destroying a piece of the Dark Lord was a heroic thing to do.

He shivered against the cold and lay the locket on his pillow, then lay down, looking at it.

The steady drip of water from the points of the icicles outside beat at the same time as the horcrux's mechanical heart.


	22. Discipline

**Title**: Discipline  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Druella/Cygnus, Bellatrix  
**Author**: gamma_orionis  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles –#22 – Christmas crackers  
**Warnings**: Mentions of child abuse

)O(

"You're too harsh on Bellatrix," Druella told Cygnus softly, one night, after a particularly passionate fight.

"The girl needs discipline. She's turning out all wrong," was Cygnus's reply.

"Discipline and torture are too different things. If anyone ever found out that you used the Cruciatus Curse… let alone on your own daughter…"

"No one will ever find out."

"But…"

"This is the end of the discussion," he snapped. "When Bellatrix behaves like a proper lady, I will no longer punish her." He paused and sighed. "She could begin with not enchanting Christmas crackers to burst into flames when they're pulled."


	23. Christmas Murder

**Title**: Christmas Murder  
**Characters**: Rodolphus and Rabastan  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #23 – Christmas cottage  
**Warnings**: …Murder

)O(

Rodolphus and Rabastan stood outside the cottage, snow falling around them, waiting for the right moment. The night was cold, but not so cold it would stop them from carrying out their task.

At last, Rodolphus turned to his younger brother.

"Ready?"

Rabastan nodded, raising his wand. He aimed it at the window, and whispered the incantation.

Within seconds, bright crimson light filled the cottage, accompanied by muffled screams, and it took only seconds more before the whole cottage was engulfed in flame.

Rodolphus and Rabastan watched without caring as the family that had inhabited that house were burned alive.


	24. Cake and Poison

**Title**: Cake and Poison  
**Characters**: Bellatrix/Rodolphus  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles –#24 – Fruitcake  
**Warnings**: Poison

)O(

Bellatrix wandered down into the kitchens on Christmas eve, examining the legions of house elves preparing dinner. She looked at each dish, and finally her eyes landed upon the fruitcake.

Bellatrix stepped quickly over to where a house elf was preparing to slide it into the oven. She leaned over it, and uncorked a small vial, tapping liquid out. It dripped onto the cake, and she smirked, leaning back and putting the vial back into her pocket.

If she was lucky, Rodolphus would eat that cake.

And if her poison worked, it would be the last thing he ever did.


	25. A Christmas Miracle

**Title**: A Christmas Miracle  
**Characters**: Merope Gaunt  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #25 – Christmas star  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

When Merope Gaunt stumbled into an orphanage, just days after Christmas, everyone assumed that she chose/ the place at random.

No one knew that she had been stumbling through the streets for hours. No one knew that, in her starvation and delirium, she was positive – more than positive – that the orphanage had been marked with a Christmas star overhead. She could have sworn that she had seen it glowing, and that it had drawn her to the place where she birthed her baby.

If Merope had lived, she would have called it a Christmas miracle.

But she did not live.


	26. Not Good Enough

**Title**: Not Good Enough  
**Characters**: Andromeda and Alphard Black  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #26 – Yule log  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

Andromeda was the one to greet Alphard at the door when he arrived for Christmas. He was carrying a cake.

"That looks delicious," Andromeda said, eyeing the dish.

"Have it," he said, smiling. "You're never going to get to taste it if I don't give you some. Your parents will throw it away."

Andromeda immediately stuck her fingers into the dish, pulling out a lump of spongy cake and putting it into her mouth.

"Why would they throw it away? It's good," she mumbled through the mouthful.

Alphard shook his head. "Not good enough for them. Then again, nothing is."


	27. Wrapping Paper Fires

**Title**: Wrapping Paper Fires  
**Characters**: Narcissa  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #27 – Wrapping paper  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

Narcissa's fondest childhood memory was the Christmas she was six.

She remembered very few specific details about it. She didn't remember any of the presents she had gotten, or what she had worn, or who had been at the annual Christmas party. All she remembered was sitting and giggling in a pile of wrapping paper with her sisters. And she remembered that Bellatrix had set the paper on fire.

Andromeda and Narcissa had screamed in fear, but the fire did not burn, only tickled them pleasantly.

Bellatrix laughed for hours afterwards, and eventually, they had joined in the laughing too.


	28. Last Night

**Title**: Last Night  
**Characters**: Narcissa and Bellatrix  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #28 – Hangover  
**Warnings**: Alcohol

)O(

On December 26th, Narcissa opened the door to Bellatrix's bedroom and saw her sprawled across her bed, hand over her face, looking pale and miserable.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Hangover." Bellatrix pulled a pillow over her face. "Go away."

Narcissa shook her head. "Don't be silly, Bella…" She waved her wand, conjuring a glass of cold water, and offered it to her sister. Bellatrix glared at her.

"Don't patronize me," she snapped, but took the water anyway.

"Honestly, Bellatrix…" Narcissa shook her head. "I didn't know you'd gotten drunk… what were you doing last night?"

Bellatrix's lip curled. "Wouldn't you like to know…"


	29. Stupid Smiles

**Title**: Stupid Smiles  
**Characters**: Evan Rosier  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #29 – Skating  
**Warnings**: Attempted murder

)O(

When other students skated upon the frozen lake during winter, Evan Rosier did not.

He watched them from afar, watched them have their fun, dancing around on the ice like the simpletons they were, and longed for the day when he could hurt them, make their stupid smiles disappear.

He had his opportunity the winter he was in sixth year.

Standing upon the edge of the bank, Evan watched the fools playing on the ice, then slowly raised his wand. The ice cracked, and there were screams as students fell into the water.

No one died.

He wished they had.


	30. Preparing

**Title**: Preparing  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Andromeda/Rabastan  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #30 – Solstice  
**Warnings**: None

)O(

By December 21st, Andromeda had already decided she was going to run away. She had everything planned, everything ready.

She spent the day with Rabastan.

Rabastan didn't know that she was going. He thought it was just another day they were spending together – all happiness and light as they walked through the snow outside, talking and smiling.

The day was bitter, though almost sweet, for Andromeda, and she kept a smile on her face for Rabastan's sake.

When the sun set – far too early – she kissed him goodbye, then went to her bedroom to prepare for her departure that night.


	31. Resolution

**Title**: Resolution  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa  
**Author**: gamma_orionis  
**Rating**: G  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Warnings**: None  
**Challenge**: adventdrabbles – #31 – New Years Resolution  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing  
**Author's Notes**: Last one!

)O(

"This year," Bellatrix said, "I resolve not to try the Cruciatus curse… on anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"That's not funny!" Narcissa cried. She had her suspicions about who Bellatrix would think "deserved it".

"What's yours, then?"

"I resolve to find a man who I can be betrothed to," Narcissa said promptly.

"_Boring_," Bellatrix groaned, then she looked at Andromeda. "And you? What's your resolution?"

Andromeda sat in silence, thinking and chewing on her lip.

"I resolve," she said finally, "to do what I think is right… instead of what other people think I should do."

Bellatrix nodded. "Good one."


End file.
